


Hela and Fandral Sitting By A Tree

by MissHorrorshow



Series: The Frostiron Chronicles: Outtakes [1]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight there's a banquet in Asgard to celebrate Loki and Tony expecting a child. Though Loki's daughter, Hela, is happy for her father and his husband, she does not feel welcome in Asgard and decides to take a walk through the palace garden to clear her head. There she encounters someone from the past and the night takes a surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hela and Fandral Sitting By A Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire) based on our ongoing Frostiron RP. I know this feels a bit disconnected, but that's why. When situations occur with secondary or peripheral characters, we mention them in our RP but don't go into them in detail because they don't involve Tony or Loki. So, as pressies for Rose sometimes I'll write these situations up as drabbles. This is one of them. Some background info to clarify some of the things going on in this story:
> 
> The banquet mentioned is for Tony and Loki. Tony is preggers with Loki's baby, because they decided to get creative in the bedroom and Tony let Loki feminize him and they had sex that way and took no precautions. Whoops.
> 
> In our RP Odin was able to be convinced to allow Loki to have all of his children (the ones from Norse mythology) so long as they remained on Midgard (with the exception of Hela who lives in...Hel, obvs.). So, Tony had a house built where they could all live together as one big, happy family. That's the home Hela's referring to.
> 
> So, as I mention in this fic, Odin's dead. Rule #1 of RP-ing Avengersverse with me: Odin ALWAYS dies. ALWAYS. It's a combination of my own daddy issues and just hating Odin. Odin took his hands to Frigga, and he was going to kill Loki so he caught Mjolnir upside the head. As a result, Frigga took the throne and ruled that Loki's children were allowed in Asgard any time they wanted.
> 
> Lastly, the Hela in our RP's canon is a lot different from the Hela of mythology. In our canon she isn't half-rotted. She's actually half Jotun and the bit about her being half-rotted was just a vicious rumor started by Asgardians that hated Loki.

Hela decided to take a stroll in the grand palace gardens. She needed some space and some air. 

Tonight was a grand banquet in Asgard held in honor of her father, Loki, and his beloved husband, Tony Stark's new baby. She laughed at the fact that Tony was carrying the child by mistake thanks to them both playing with her father's transformative magic. Her father's heroic deeds on Midgard had bought him redemption (Odin's not at all untimely death helped, too.) and had earned Loki's children the right to walk the streets of Asgard and enter the palace as they should be allowed to, as the children of royalty that they rightfully were. Nevertheless, this place felt nothing like home for Hela. Nowhere did. She resided in Hel, deciding the fates of the souls that entered in (judging Odin's soul was probably the greatest challenge of her life. A soul is to be judged by the content of their lives, not according to one's personal desire for vengeance. The eternity she decided on, she felt was more than suitable: He was to be lost forever in the maelstrom of souls long forgotten. She could only hope a few might belong to those he unjustly vanquished and he would understand why she had chosen as she did.) but Hel certainly didn't feel like home. The closest thing to home she knew belonged to her father and Tony in Midgard. It was a place where her brothers Fenris, Jormungandr and Sleipnir ran free, completely cared for and never judged.

The primary thing that kept her from fitting in properly in any realm was her appearance. It was nothing like the vicious rumors that stated she was some half-rotten demoness. Her complexion was mostly Asgardian but for spots of blue, a feature of her father's Jotun heritage, as were her blood red eyes. Her jet black locks were threaded with strands of snow white. She'd carefully conjured a glamour this night to make herself appear purely Asgardian. It was enough for the citizenry to take the monster children of Loki running free in Asgard, let alone seeing her in her true form. The people had been reverent and kind, but Hela had seen the true souls of many enough to know that outward appearances almost always lie. 

Finally alone, she decided to rest her magic for a moment and let the glamour fade. She let out a sigh of relief. She felt as if a great weight had lifted from her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the only vaguely familiar mix of aromas that made up the scent of Asgard. Suddenly she heard footsteps heading toward her from the maze of flowering hedges. Her frightened gaze was met by a warm, if not slightly intoxicated smile. 

“Well, hello milady. I do not believe we've met.” the man said.  
“Oh, we have. Good eve, Fandral.” she replied, calling forth the glamour.  
“No! I mean...no need to do that. Besides, I've already seen you, so...why hide?”  
Hela shrugged and returned to her natural form. “You really do not recognize me, do you?” she asked.  
“I think I'd remember a maiden as...lovely as you, but the drink has robbed me of my memory, I'm afraid.” he answered, sitting down on the ground, back against the trunk of a tree. 

Hela bristled, thinking him to be mocking her, but there was no mockery in the eyes that met her own gaze. She sat on a golden bench near him.  
“How ever could Fandral the Dashing recall all the women who have ever shared his company, in any case?” she asked, sounding more insulting than she meant to.  
He frowned at that, taking a pull from the stoneware jug in his hand. “I remember far more than you'd think. It's me they forget.” he said solemnly.  
Hela felt a pang of guilt at that, and looked down, playing with her hands in her lap. “I'm...I'm Hela.” she told him finally.  
“Hela?” Fandral replied, eyes wide with surprise.  
“Yes. I know, how could anyone recognize me when I'm not some kind of half-rotted creature...a vicious rumor and nothing more, I assure you.”  
“I never believed it to be true. Trust when I say I know how cruel the tongues of the citizenry can be.”  
Hela brightened a bit at that. Fandral held up his stoneware jug in offering.  
“Oh, yes, please.” she sighed in gratitude, sitting beside him, taking the jug from him and taking a long pull. “Ye Gods!” she exclaimed as the liquor burned through her.  
“Indeed. The Vanir distilleries are blessed by them.” Fandral joked, laughing softly.  
“You weren't at the banquet.” Hela observed.  
“No, I'm sure it was lovely, and that Volstagg will happily eat my share.” he answered, taking another pull from the jug.  
“You do not feel like you belong there?”  
Fandral just shrugged, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes as the liquor began to take hold.  
“Neither do I. I'm jubilant over the coming of my new sister, but the disdain in that hall is stifling. They toast and cheer but it is apparent they do not feel as if any of us belong there. They cannot accept that my father has changed.”  
“Neither could I until I saw the evidence for myself. Indeed, it seems the darkness is leaving his heart. Anyone who would doubt him should be buggered in the arse with Gungnir.” he said without thinking, then blushed as he remembered his female company, “Do forgive me, the drink renders me unable to mind my vulgar tongue sometimes.”  
“No, by all means. I oversee the souls in Hel. I have heard and seen far worse.”  
“I fear what you shall see when it is my time.” Fandral laughed.  
“Oh, I do not doubt I shall be quite entertained.” she smiled warmly. For the first time she really regarded him. He really did live up to his moniker, but the primary character traits that defined him, his cocksure attitude and swagger, were far from present. His sorrow was palpable.  
“One day, darling, one day.” he said evenly.  
“Fandral...what troubles you? You're not yourself tonight.”  
He smiled softly, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”  
“You did not believe I was a vile beast, I can extend you the same courtesy.”  
“Not believing I'm a vile beast?” he asked with a laugh.  
“Well, no, that's not precisely what I meant, but-”  
“No worries, Hela, I was only joking.” he calmed her, offering her the jug, which she accepted. “It is obvious I'm not the young warrior I once was. Wine, women and song were all part of that life. Once I started out on that path, it was almost expected of me. For most of the years of my life, it was the most enjoyable part. I knew if I came home with yet another victory to my name, my tankard would never run dry and my bed would never be empty. My heart, however, is another matter entirely. Every morning, I wake up alone and I'd tell myself that was better. No woman to bind my feet, to make demands of me. As the years went by, however...I realized I longed for exactly that. I wanted a kiss to see me off to battle, a warm hearth and embracing arms to greet me when I returned home.”  
“And this banquet for my fathers is merely a bitter reminder.” Hela contributed.  
“Yes, exactly.”

Hela looked down at the grass beneath them. She knew enough of loneliness to fill the palace library with tomes inked with tears. “You'll find your bride, Fandral. Surely, a maiden who shares your bed in celebration of your victory would be more than honored to stand by your side.”  
Fandral laughed softly, a tear winding down his cheek. “It is not I they want, Hela, it is the honor of saying they shared my bed. They only take enough time to know my body and are long gone before they ever know my heart.”  
Hela reached up to wipe away Fandral's tears, cupping his cheek. He looked at her with eyes full of tenderness unlike she ever dared dream would be directed at her.  
“Hela...you really are beautiful. You should never hide yourself away.” he praised.  
“I could say the same for your heart, Fandral the Tenderhearted.” she replied with an affectionate smile.  


Fandral smiled brightly at his newly bestowed title and hesitatingly leaned over to kiss her. When his lips pressed to hers, she felt herself melt like the last snow of the winter as a new springtime was born. She brought her hand to hold the back of his head as she returned the kiss. She pulled away, looking into his eyes as she began to untie the lacings of her bodice. Fandral covered her hand with his.  
“No...not that I do not want to, because trust that I do, but not now. You are not going to be some maiden to warm my bed. For now, warming my heart shall have to suffice.”  
Hela blushed softly, her red eyes framed with her long, fluttering lashes as she looked away.  
“You are quite surprising, my warrior.” she said softly.  
“As are you. I know you cannot stay, but please vow to me you will return to me someday.” he begged.  
“Without question. Now, I finally feel welcome here.” she replied with a warm smile.  
“As long as I reside here, you always will be, that I swear. You are welcome anywhere that I am. Every battle I fight, you will be there with me, in my heart.”  
Hela kissed him deeply, holding him close. “Oh, my tenderhearted warrior.” she sighed.


End file.
